charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is one of the four bratty children to "win" a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. She is a girl that wants everything she sees and nothing stops her from asking for things she wants. She is portrayed by Julia Winter. She is a British girl from Birmingham, England she is annoying. Nut Room In the factory, Veruca wants a squirrel and asks her father for one. When Wonka states that they are not for sale, Veruca goes rogue and tries to steal a squirrel from the nut room. What she didn't expect was all 100 squirrels attacking her on the spot. 99 of them pinned her down on the blue and white floor. The remaining one knocked on her head to see if she was a "bad nut". Upon learning she is, they drag her to the garbage chute in the center of the room and tosses her down (which would lead to the garbage can). Outraged, her father decides to go into the nut room himself and demands the squirrels for Veruca. The squirrels simply knocked him into the garbage chute to teach him a lesson. Aftermath Since her father got a lesson on parenting from the Oompa Loompa's, Veruca's life would probably have changed forever. Her father would've gotten more strict, denying his daughter's demand for a flying glass elevator, and telling her she will only be getting a bath instead. (as shown as they leave the factory covered in garbage). Veruca's Song Veruca's song is a 1930's Christmas-time melody (with the sitar in the background) It is sung right after she falls down the garbage chute. It describes how rotten she is (figuratively, and literally). Veruca Salt, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute, And she will meet, as she descends... A rather different set of friends, a rather different set of friends! A fish head, for example cut this morning from a halibut. An oyster from an oyster stew. A steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well, each with it's rather horrid smell! Horrid smell! These are Veruca's new found friends, that she will meet as she descends These are Veruca's new found friends! Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits, who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old mum and loving Dad. Trivia *Veruca is the only child to be absent for her Oompa Loompa song. *Julia Winter joked that they chose her because she has an "evil spirit" inside of her. *Veruca, along with Mike Teavee, are the only children who are not directly mean to Charlie Bucket. *The only other child she interacts with is Violet, if you don't count her shoving Mike out of the way. *Her mansion in the movie is an actual house. It was filmed at the famous Hatfield House in Hertfordshire, U.K. *Veruca has one pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, one green parrot, one turtle, and one silly old hamster. *She has a girly-girl personality. *According to Tim Burton, Veruca talking about her "marvelous pets" is actually a dialogue error. *Her mom never said any lines in the movie. She doesn't go to the factory with Veruca. *She is youngest of the tour. *She is the only child who does not interact with Charlie Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 10.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 1.22.45 AM.png Squirrels 2.jpg Verucaposter.jpg VerucaSalt.gif Top.jpg ImagesCALYROGY.jpg ImagesCASL2MLK.jpg ImagesCA8MF3NR.jpg Dfcgyvhbjn.jpg ImagesCAQCKPI0.jpg ImagesCARROX6Z.jpg ImagesCATYAOE8.jpg 75ADEA0E-1CA6-4102-AB44-C1E9088D492C.jpeg|Veruca licking a swirlypop in the chocoate room Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Storyline Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Kids who start with a V Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Kids